Un changement imprévu
by Apollo16
Summary: Don et son équipe arrête un suspect normalement il devait l'interroger et l'emprisonnait mais ça c'était avant que Steve arrive et change tous leurs plans. Le crossover ne commence qu'au deuxième chapitre
1. Chapter 1

Don se tenait avec son équipe devant la porte de la maison d'un suspect : Aki Tanaka, il attendait l'ordre de pouvoir rentrer, exceptionnellement ce n'est pas lui qui menait les opérations mais l'agent James de la police de Los Angeles. Don observait Colby qui se tenait devant la porte un bélier à la main prêt à entrer dans l'action quand on lui en donnerait l'ordre. Ils patientèrent encore quelques instants avant que la voix de Mike James résonne dans leurs oreillettes.

**Mike :** A trois on y va.

**Don :** Reçu.

**Mike :** 1, 2, 3, go.

Colby réagit aussitôt et enfonça la porte d'un coup rapide et précis de bélier. Il laissa passer devant lui Don et le reste de l'équipe avant de déposer le bélier et les suivre. Ils se déployèrent rapidement le F.B.I par la porte de devant et la police par celle de derrière. Colby était dans le couloir quand il entendit un bruit, il avança prudemment arme au poing et soudainement il reçut un coup de batte de baseball dans le ventre qu'il le fit s'écrouler au sol, en face un policier arriva et menotta rapidement le suspect, David arriva quelques secondes après et trouva son partenaire allongé au sol se tenant le ventre, et la mâchoire crispée dans la douleur.

**David :** Colby ça va ?

Colby hocha simplement la tête, ne préférant pas parler pour le moment.

**David :** Appelez une ambulance.

David n'était pas sur de savoir à qui il parlait mais il était sûr que son partenaire avait besoin de soin médicaux.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Policier :** Il a pris un coup de batte de baseball.

**Don :** Merde.

Don reporta son attention à son agent qui avait l'air clairement dans la douleur ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

**Don :** L'ambulance arrive bientôt.

**Colby :** Pas besoin.

**David :** Colby t'as peut être des côtes cassées.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Ni Don, ni David n'eut le temps d'argumenter un ambulancier venait d'arriver, David et Don s'écartèrent de Colby pour le laisser faire son travail.

**Ambulancier :** Il a probablement des côtes cassées, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour confirmer.

**Colby :** Pas d'hôpital.

**Don :** On ne te demande pas ton avis.

**Ambulancier :** Je vais chercher une civière.

**Colby :** Je peux marcher.

Pour prouver ses dire il commença à se lever, et David sachant à quel point son partenaire était têtu l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'ambulance, quelques instants plus tard l'ambulance partit.


	2. Chapter 2

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

**Don :** Le SWAT ramène Aki Tanaka au F.B.I, on a cas allé à l'hôpital on l'interrogera après.

**David :** Ok

Ils partirent à l'hôpital et arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Don alla à l'accueil pour demander ou était Colby et on lui indiqua une chambre, il y alla accompagner de David, alors qu'il aller entrer dans la chambre un médecin en sortit.

**Don :** Comment va-t-il doc ?

**Docteur **: Il va bien, deux côtes cassées rien de grave, il peut partir maintenant, tant qu'il reste prudent.

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête heureux que ça ne soit pas plus grave, ils entrèrent dans la chambre après avoir toqué, Colby était déjà prêt à partir assis sur le lit.

**Don :** Y'en a qui sont pressé de partir.

**Colby :** Je déteste cet endroit.

Don hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, lui non plus n'aimait pas particulièrement les hôpitaux.

Ils partirent pour le bureau espérant que leur suspect pourrait leur donner des informations sur le trafic de poison qui s'sévissait à Los Angeles et quelques mois plutôt à Hawaï.

Don arriva près de la salle d'interrogatoire quand il vit un homme parler avec le garde de leur suspect.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui se passe.

… **:** Je suis le commandant Steve Mcgarett du Five-0, je suis là pour transférer Aki Tanaka à Hawaï.

**Don :** Pas question, on l'a arrêté il reste ici.

Steve lui tendit une lettre signé du gouverneur intimant l'ordre du transfert d'Aki Tanaka à Hawaï, Don savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien contre ça, mais il n'avait pas l'intention non plus de se laisser faire.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais Colby arriva avec des papiers pour Don.

**Colby :** Il faut que tu signes ça.

Steve qui c'était reconcentré sur son suspect n'avait pas vu Colby arriver mais il reconnut très vite sa voix.

**Steve :** Colby Granger ?

**Colby :** Steve ?

Ils se donnèrent une accolade.

**Don :** Vous vous connaissez ?

**Colby : **On a fait quelques missions ensemble dans l'armée.

**Don :** Ça tombe bien tu vas aller avec Steve à Hawaï pour transférer le suspect et pouvoir l'interroger sur place.

**Colby :** Ok.

**Don :** Ça vous va ?

**Steve :** Bien sûr.

Don partit pour préparer les papiers pour le départ de Colby.


End file.
